


Wake Up to Find You On My Floor

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Dexter Morgan, POV Male Character, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. When he gingerly nudges her with his foot, she mutters, "Had a bad dream, Dex." Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up to Find You On My Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dexter.

Waking up needing to use the restroom, he discovers Deb is curled up on his floor with a towel under her head.

When he gingerly nudges her with his foot, she mutters, "Had a bad dream, Dex."

Instead of waking her up and pointing out this doesn't explain why she's chosen to take residence on his floor, he merely leans down, drags her up, and gets her arranged on his bed. "I'll be back in a minute."

When he gets back, she’s sound asleep.

Sighing, he changes into warmer clothes, rearranges the towel, and takes her place on the floor.

 


End file.
